Debuff
I have yet to find any page regarding debuffs or buffs on this wiki site* Debuff: A negative status inflicted on the enemy. The opposite of a "buff". Debuffs play a big role in the game of Pockie Pirates. It will most certainly affect the outcome of any battle. I mainly created this page to share results of mostly what order the debuffs occur. i.e. if shelter of God (SoG) activates, which debuff would be canceled first. And then a lot of other things popped up ... help is appreciated =) P.S. First wiki page I've ever created. Need lots of help :D Would appreciate comments/suggestions/tips. Excuse the lame nothing-ness XD Debuffs, some notes, and who can apply what debuffs: #Physical Defense Down: decreases P.def by a certain % #Magical Defense Down: decreases M.def by a certain % #Speed down: decreases speed by a certain % #Hit down: decreases hit by a certain % #Dodge down: decreases dodge by a certian % #Burn: decreases HP by 10% of max HP (Better than Poison) #Poison: decreases HP by 10% of current HP #Stun: unable to do anything for a certain amount of turns. (Note: Official new name in the International version is "Incapacitate".) #Incapacitate(a.k.a Stoned): stun + increased defense/magic defense. (Note: Official new name in the international version is "Incapacitate, Increase defense", has a different skill icon than the normal Stun (Incapacitate).) (Hancock + Medusa's Eye (Guardian beast attacking skill).) #Silence: unable to use fury skill (can still normal attack) #Sleep: unable to do anything until debuff is removed. crew will "wake up" after being hit. Damage taken will be increased. (Brook only) #Life Steal: Whoever hits a crew with this debuff will recover the same amount of damage dealt. #Negative(Depression?): unable to recover fury, not even from robin or chopper. #Freeze: Target with this debuff has a certain chance to be OHKO'd. (Aokiji only) note: More than one debuff may be active on a single crew, however the same debuff will not count twice. *i.e. Crocodile and Buggy stunning the same crew will not show up as two stuns. Also, some crews can debuff for longer than others, i.e. kuroobi can stun for 2 turns, Buggy can stun for only 1 turn. P.S. not sure how this affects debuff duration, need to double check. If buggy stuns first, and then kuroobi stuns the same target, will it be stunned for 2 turns or 1? What if Kuroobi went first and then Buggy, will the second stun replace the first stun? The following is a list with all current crews followed by what debuff they can apply to the enemy: note: may also come with other buffs/special conditions, debuff does not occur 100% of the time for every crew *Navigator Protagonist: Stun (with fallen star only) *Buchi: Life Steal (monomer) *Cabaji: Stun, speed down (stun applied to main target, speed down applied to the 4 positions adjacent to . the main target, so it looks like a "+" sign) *Gin: Physical defense down (monomer) *Buggy: Stun (row) *Morgan: Stun (monomer) *Satori: Stun, Poison, silence, Pdef down, Mdef down (all) *Shura: Burn (column) *Alvida(slim)(S rank): Speed down (all) *Chew: Poison (monomer) *Krieg: Life steal (column) *Gedatsu: Silence (all) *Kuroobi: Stun (monomer) *Wapol: Stun (monomer) *Accino: Pdef down, Mdef down (monomer) *Bellamy: Stun (monomer) *Crocodile: Stun (all) *Dalton: P.def down, M.def down (monomer) *Foxy: Speed down, Dodge down, Hit down (monomer) *Smoker: Silence (row) *Ace: Burn (all) *Blackbeard: P.def down, M.def down, Stun (monomer) *Hancock: Incapacitate (all) *Kaku: P.def down (monomer) *Magellan: Poison (all) *Mihawk: P.def down (all) *Mr.5: Stun (monomer) *Rob Lucci: Stun (monomer) *Shoujou: P.def down, M.def down (all) *Burgess: Stun (monomer) *Kuma: Stun (all) *Perona: Hit down, Negative (row) *Usopp: Burn (monomer) *Brook: Sleep (all) *Akainu: Depression (all) *Kizaru: Dizziness (monomer) *Aokiji: Freeze (all) Order of debuffs: So far what I've noticed. Corrections are welcomed. New additions welcomed of course as well. M.def down <-- Burn <--Silence <--Poison <-- P.def down <-- Stun <-- Incapacitate(Boa) Speed down <-- Dodge down <-- Hit down Speed down <-- Poison Negative <-- Hit down <-- Burn <-- Sleep <-- Incapacitate(Boa) P.def down <-- Sleep (Would like to combine all debuffs into one sequence in the near future) And lastly thanks for reading this page =) Hope it was at least somewhat useful/helpful and let's you understand more about this game ^_^ Category:Battle System